Tainted Rose Beginning of the Corruption
by Nate-Miki
Summary: The beginning of what caused DarkStar and the corrupted future. Story One if the Tainted Rose Arc.
1. Chapter 0

Miki: Well here we are.

Nate: Tainted Rose…

Miki: Nothing else is necessary…

Disclaimer: If only I did…

Tainted Rose

Prologue

What started it all

The great desert… A place where little flourishes but the predators and the mobian eating plants... A place of endless dunes and sand… The only thing that stands out is the crimson and pink of one hedgehog that is lying in the sand… Let's look back at what started this all…

Three weeks ago was the election for the president of the United Federation. In a surprising turn of events the reformed Eggman won the election fairly. Sonic didn't take too kindly to this event and vowed to stop him at all costs. This lead Sonic to spread rumors that Eggman rigged the vote. Amy, who had helped reform Eggman, confronted Sonic in a rage. She couldn't believe that Sonic would do this even though he was once enemy's with Eggman. Sonic eventually just sulked off curse at Amy's stupidity. Amy couldn't care less. She should have cared because what happened afterwards was devastating.

Tails and Knuckles confronted Amy about helping a public enemy. Amy was enraged about how narrow minded they were. Amy stormed off extremely mad at them. She thought they were being unreasonable about things.

Two weeks ago Amy got in another clash with Sonic. This time she didn't care about what the thought. She had her mind set and wasn't going to change it. Then it happened. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decided they had had enough of Amy's nonsense and attacked her. This resulted in how she is now. Injured almost beyond recovery and two of her quills broken in two separate places. Left on the dunes to just disappear from the mind of everyone. Tainted by her own blood.

She whispers.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why?"

She then passes out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Prepared

It's been two weeks… Two weeks since they did that to me… They made a mistake of leaving me to die instead of killing me. Now they will pay.

I walk along a path in the seaside palace and reflect over what happened. Two months ago some of my friends told me something like this would happen. I just shrugged it off and yelled at them calling them liars. Now that I think it over no one saw them after that… I may have been a stupid little girl…

If you most know my name is Amy… I'm one of the Roses and one of the younger ones at that. I don't like to think of myself as special but I am. The gem I have… I'm the only one that can use its power. This power is the reason I've healed so quickly. It's the reason I've managed to always get out of threatening situations. It's the power to control time and bend it as I will.

This is one of my two tickets on the path of revenge. The other one is my blade. I've trained in the use of swords. I just prefer hammers. The have a broader range and a more powerful hit. But before I do anything I have to get something from here. The last time stone… It rests in this palace… This palace was made by a tribe that in ancient times revered whoever could control the time stones as their goddess. How funny…

I just keep walking looking for any threat to myself. It seems that the ancients didn't plan on defending this place from intruders. Then again… I then hear it. The rumbling that only a giant rock wheel could cause… Instead of running I calmly turn around and take out one of the time stones. With a quick flip of the wrist the wheel is turned into dust. The reason being a few thousand years worth of aging done in just a few seconds… I just laugh as I keep walking. This will be easier than even I could have planned.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Shards of Time

The Time Stones… Relics of unbelievable power… Relics so powerful only one family can use them…

The Time Splicer… A blade so powerful it was shattered into shards moments after its creation… Lying dormant for a millennia… Waiting for the right person to restore it…

I don't know what the legend is and what the truth is. I do know that I can find out. I've given up on emotions like love, happiness, and sadness. Odd when you consider that everyone thought my element was emotions. No my element was time. I do have the power to control emotions but my main power was to control time. It's funny that out of all my siblings I'm the only one that can control time. It seems that my siblings all control a different element, me being time.

I just keep reflecting as I walk through the whitewashed hallways. Ever thing has changed because of them… Because of Sonic!

At the thought of Sonic one of the pillars near me shatters into dust. I look down and realize I still have the time stone in my hand. So my emotions and my control over time are connected. I shouldn't waste time here. I still need to find that last time stone.

After 30 more minutes of searching I've finally found the shrine that holds the time stone. To my surprise the time stone has metal shards rotating around it. The shards act as if they are waiting for someone. As I walk forward to retrieve the time stone the shards move to be waiting near the time stone. When I grab the time stone the shards form into a blade. As I look at the blade I take out a shard my mother gave me and hold it up to the blade. The blade reacts by taking in the shard and landing in my hand. I'm surprised by how light the blade is yet how sturdy it fells. I also notice how at the tip of the blade seems to be a void.

As I hold the last time stone and blade I remember why I was retrieving the time stone in the first place… I use the power of the time stone to warp back home. When I get home I walk up to my closet and take out a cloak. I place the blade on my bed and then put on the cloak. I then fasten the blade against my back. I then throw the hood over my head and quills and freeze time.

I walk out of my house and walk towards where Sonic would be. As I'm walking I look at the sea. I spot the Blue Typhoon hovering above the waves. Perfect for me because they make things too easy for me. I then activate one of the time stones and warp onto the deck of the airship. I then unfreeze time letting the wind blow against me. I then wait for the ship to detect me. I smirk as I hear the intruder alert go off. I move my hand back to grip the hilt of the blade. I laugh as I see Sonic run onto the deck.

Who are you? He asks.

The Tainted Rose. I reply.

What do you want?

Revenge!

What have I ever done to you?

Everything and nothing at the same time.

Really? Even if you want to fight you're outnumbered.

I watch as Knuckles runs onto the deck followed by Tails. I just tighten my grip on the hilt and begin to draw it.

Bring it on.

Just as I thought Sonic would be the first to attack and as such the first to fall into the trap. No sooner has he gotten close enough to make contact with his spindash that I've drawn the blade and slashed sending him sliding across the deck and ripping part of the deck into shrapnel. I then warp to behind Knuckles and kick him. I then slash with my blade sending him against the wall. I then turn to face Tails a smirk appearing on my face. I then spin around and slash blocking Sonics second spindash. I watch as Sonic slides across the deck again. I follow up by dashing towards him and slashing sending him and parts of the deck towards the wall. I then activate the time stone and slam a frozen Tails against the wall knocking him unconscious.

I unfreeze time and smile at what I've done. I walk towards Sonic with the blade out prepared to end his stupidity. To my surprise Shadow appears before me. The next thing I know is that I'm sliding across the deck compliments of a Chaos Spear fired at point blank range. As I get back up I realize that my hood has been knocked down. I stare at Shadow my eyes filled with rage. His eyes reflect my feelings.

Amy. Why?

Do you have any idea what they did to me?

But why take revenge?

Because I had a future ahead of me. I had a purpose. I had a goal in life. I had a life in front of me. Now because of him I don't have any of those things anymore.

I use the time stone to warp away. I plop down on my bed and think over things. I need to remember everything. Shadow… Do I… Do I have feeling for him?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The Rails

Relax. Calm Down. Look over things logically. No of them are working.

I need fresh air. Going for a walk or looking out at the sky always helped me before. It should help now. And I know the place that I can get that and vent.

I quickly throw my cape over me fastening the hood up. I then strap the sword to my back. I then warp to the Station Terminal in the Mystic Forest. I buy a ticket for Rail Canyon.

Rail Canyon was originally a transportation route for raw material. Eggman realized that it would be easy to defend he took it over and expanded it. Now though it's just the main route and quite a few broken down routes that lead into Eggmans old base. That's where I'm going.

Within twenty minutes the train arrives at Central Station. I get out of the train and run through the crowd. It's not often that the guards have to deal with an armed Mobian. One of the old laws that still exist is that Mobians are only able to own weapons during times of war. Somewhere after the law passed my family somehow gained immunity from it. That doesn't matter as the guards have no idea how or what I am.

Shouting in between two guards to get that Mobian to stop. I'm already at the edge of the platform within jumping distance of the rails. The guards won't have a chance to catch me. Of course they still think they can stop me. I take one look over my shoulder and do a running jump onto the rails. I fly across the rails because of my grind shoes.

One of the repair platforms is right before me. This makes me happy as I see the number on it. Usually repair platforms are made in places where the rail is in danger of falling apart. This one is made where the main path connected to one of Eggman's rails. I quickly walk up to where the rail would be and look at the void. From the looks of the rail I can tell that the part that's missing broke and fell away from the main rail. I quickly take out the Time Stone and focus on where the rail would be at. The rail that's missing slowly floats back up and connects with the main rail. I jump onto it and walk onto the next rail. I take note at how this rail seems rusted and is unable to be grinded along. This annoys me somewhat.

I then start running across the rails towards my intended target. Bullet Station. I quickly get there and smirk at the place. Bullet Station was built by Eggman as a base. It was left alone after Metal tried to take over the world. I land on one of the metal platforms and start walking across it. The place is abandoned just like I hope it to be. I just smirk as I draw the blade from its resting place. I then slash at the wall making a pretty good sized slash in it. The tip of the blade still interest me because of the void at the tip but that's no on my mind as I slash at the wall.

After about twenty minutes I calm down somewhat. The wall has been reduced to shrapnel because of the blade constantly hitting it. I just smirk as I walk away.

Sonic the next time we meet you'll be going down.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Family or what's left

Three months… That's what it's been since they broke the little girl that was my old self. Now I'm a much more mature woman that views her past life through crimson red glass. I'm capable of fighting and killing without any problem. I'm more powerful. More capable. More intelligent.

One thing crosses my mind. I hate them. Everyone. Then my mind shifts to the few family members that still cared for me. Most of my family pushed me away when my parents disappeared. One of those is Rob'n. I should see how he and his father are doing. I pick up one of the Time Stones and teleport to where Rob'n would be.

When I stand up I'm startled by what I see. Rob'n fighting Eggman's old robots and the High Sheriff. I quickly draw my blade and prepare to fight. This doesn't go unnoticed by the High Sheriff. Neither does my attack that slams him against the tree. I then quickly jump back to where Rob'n is and prepare to fight. After just a few minutes the robots lie in a pile of scrap junk and the High Sheriff has fled.

Who are thy? Rob'n asks as he turns to face me.

I just lower my hood and smile at him. The first time I've smiled since this happened to me.

Cousin? Is that thou?

Yes Rob'n it's me Amy.

What happened to you? Thou quills? Thou fur?

I'll tell you. Sonic didn't like how I sided with Eggman after he was elected president. They attacked me and left me for dead. They forgot about the time stones ability to heal the controller.

Thoust will pay for that infraction againsth thy selve.

The already will pay. I just stopped by to see how things were going with the family.

As thou can see not soth well.

Goodbye Rob'n.

Goodbye dearest little cousin.

I warp away after that to land in Techno city. I then sigh as I look at the city. This was the city I was born in and raised. I quickly turn away and warp back home. I then lay down on my bed and think things over. Next time we meat Sonic you'll be going down. I don't care if I have to fight through your friends to do it but I will take you down.

End

Nate: Well if you're wondering this isn't the true end but the end to the first story.

Miki: Surprisingly this story arc has quite a few other stories in it.

Nate: It would be appreciated if you review but do what you want.

Miki: Also we tried to get Rob'n accent right so if we messed up please forgive us.


End file.
